


Full House

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everybody somehow has a kid AU!, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Thanksgiving AU, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Elias invites a few close friends over for a Thanksgiving celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full House

Harold had been cooking with Carter all day, while Reese and Beecher had been on ‘baby duty’ and grocery runs when necessary. Cal found it precious that Nicolas had Reese wrapped around his little finger and could make the man drop everything with a simple whine.

Carter was busy making her specialty gravy and Harold was getting ready to pull the ham from the oven. Carl had split up the food between everyone coming, that way they could all pull the work load and feel responsible for any praise that came with the meal. Harold and Reese had ham, Carter and Cal had green bean casserole, Shaw and Root were in charge of stuffing and yams while Anthony and Carl would host and provide the turkey and a pumpkin and apple pie.

They’d chosen to tackle their required meals together simply because this safe house was close to Carter’s apartment and the woman was always willing to try and sneak a few kisses for Nicolas.

Bear was currently sprawled out on the floor by John, his tail wagging against the clean grey carpet and nose on the ex-op’s lap. Cal had just got back from the grocer across the street from their apartment (which he was sure Harold owned every square inch of) and was currently collapsed in the couch until he was needed in the kitchen.

Nicolas was sitting on the floor between Reese’ legs, the man making the child roar with laughter thanks to a simple game of peek-a-boo. “Where’s daddy, Nic?” Reese would whisper excitedly while he hid behind his hands and listen to Nicolas sputter with a laugh until he finally said ‘da-da’ in a whining way. John would move his hands and laugh, “Here I am!” as a reward for his child’s words.

Carter peeks her head out of the kitchen to see what all the laughter was about, and she grinned at the image of Reese hiding behind his hands and Nicolas’ big blue searching eyes. She turned back to Harold with a grin on her face. “They’re absolutely adorable, Harold.” She whispered while moving to get the casserole out of the oven when the timer when off.

The older man turned to watch his mate playing with their child and nodded with a silly grin on his face. “John loves playing peek-a-boo with him.” He confessed before hurriedly attending to the ham that needed wrapping up for the trip over to Carl’s place.

-:-

“Marshmallows on the yams?” Shaw asked as she peeked into the stove, enjoying the scent of cinnamon on those red potatoes. Root glanced up from her intense stirring to glance at her love.

She could hardly believe Shaw was still in her underwear and bra at a time like this, but she honestly wasn’t surprised. Root didn’t stop herself from staring at the ivory skin Shaw so willingly displayed. Some parts were marred with pink scars, but Root thought they looked beautiful on her. The black bra and purple underwear made for an interesting combination, but the fact that Sameen was currently cooking made Root extra cautious to watch for any signs of a burn or a cut from their earlier scramble to get their things together.

She knew they shouldn’t have gone out drinking the night before; they always wake up around noon after a rough night like that. At least they worked well under pressure.

“Darling, Harry’s going to be angry if we’re late because you had to get dressed.” Root playfully whispers as she passes around Sameen’s shoulder to glance into the oven. She gives Shaw a nip on the shoulder and then adds, “Marshmallows will certainly win them over, yes.”

-:-

Elias was currently heating up a bottle with Alex hanging off his legs. The boy’s eyes are big and brown like Anthony’s and he’s grinning from ear to ear. “Papa – John and everybody will be here soon!” He keeps announcing while he bounces up and down, black hair a mess of vibrant curls.

Carl smiles at the adoring display. “Very soon, Alex. Are you excited to meet everybody?” His eyes trail to the bottle bobbing in warm water and he tests it with the top of his hand. Warm and just right for little Lexie.

“Kind of.” Alex replies, still bounding after Elias as the Alpha walks across the kitchen and into the living room. Anthony was seated in a plush rocking chair with their little girl nestled in his arms. He lifts one arm when Alex scrambles onto the seat slowly and carefully and sprawls out on his father’s lap. “Hi, Daddy.” He beams before snuggling into the Beta’s side and taking a peek at his little sister.

Anthony smiles and shifts his position so he can comfortably hold all their weight. “Hi to you too.” He smirks and presses a little kiss into his son’s hair before sending a thankful look Carl’s way while he takes the bottle. “Gotta be quiet, okay? Lexie’s hungry and tired. It’s nap time.” He informs while carefully allowing the little girl to latch onto the bottle’s nipple and greedily suck some of the formula.

Carl watches the three of them rocking in the chair for a moment before the doorbell rings. “I’ll get it.” He whispers and quickly makes his way across the wooden floor quietly, thankful that he’d taken off his shoes. He checks to see who it is before unlocking the door and cracking it open. Bruce is still standing there, all wrapped up in a thick pea coat and a blue scarf and holding a large paper bag. “Bruce, I’m so glad you could make it! Come in, come in!” He guides his friend in by the elbow and shuts the door behind him. “Here, let me take that.” Elias gently pries the bag from his freezing fingertips.

Bruce neatly hangs his coat on the rack besides Anthony’s leather jacket and hangs the scarf there as well. Once that’s done, he gives the don a hug and follows him into the kitchen. “I couldn’t miss our one chance to have a little get-together. I’m in Tokyo this Christmas, so it was now or never, ya know?” He licks his lips and lets out a thankful breath, happy to be in the warmth of the home instead of the chilly street.

Elias sends him a grin while he sets the bag on the counter and peeks inside. The smell of freshly baked bread makes his stomach growl. The turkey was still cooking in the oven with a few potatoes, carrots and celery nestled in the pot between the bird. “This bread will be great; I’d completely forgotten about any rolls.” Carl laughs a little and leads Bruce in through to the living room.

Anthony looks up at the two of them and Alex carefully slides off the Beta’s lap to go running over and wrap his arms around Bruce. Quietly, he gleefully beams, “Uncle Bruce!” Their private accountant laughs and picks the boy up in a hug.

“How’s Alex doing today? Happy that it’s Thanksgiving?” Bruce cheerfully asks while he heavily sits down on the couch by Anthony. Alex nods and shifts to sit beside his fathers’ best friend.

“I’m happy because of the food – and people are coming over and everything.” Alex counts off several more reasons on his fingers and then gives Bruce a wide, uncontainable grin. Bruce’s eyes flicker to the movement of Anthony burping Lexie.

Carl takes the mainly empty bottle into the kitchen to wash it off and Anthony wipes some spit-up off the little girl’s lips. Finally, when she’d seem off into the beginnings of sleep, the Beta whispered. “Nice to see you, Bruce. Glad you could make it.”

Bruce sends him a smile and just nods while Anthony concentrates on rocking the chair just right so Lexie would slip into an easy sleep. Alex snuggles against Bruce and closes his eyes, letting out a little tired sigh and making Elias smile when he comes back into the living room.

By the time Anthony is taking Lexie to her crib, Alex had since dozed off on Bruce’s shoulder, and the man waves off Elias’ worrying hands. “He’s fine, I don’t mind.” He is given the remote by a thankful Elias who rushes back into the kitchen when a timer goes off.

-:-

Anthony had just finished setting the table when there’s another knock at their door a few hours later. Alex jumps up from the couch and bounds over to the door. The Beta takes a calming breath and follows him to the door, checking to ensure it was someone they invited and not any stray gang member who’d managed to find them.

Those worries had only increased since having kids of his own, and he’d already apologized for kidnapping Taylor all those years back. Carter merely shrugged and, well, orders were orders.

It’s only Shaw and Root huddled around the door, each carrying their own bowl of something. He allows Alex to swing open the door and greet the two ladies. Alex almost pouts when he realizes it’s not John, and Anthony laughs out an apology to them while his son goes rushing back into the living room with Bruce. “He’s excited to see John and Bear. He’s just like Carl.” The Beta casts his mate a teasing wink before helping the two women take the plates to the table and hang up their coats.

-:-

“You’ve been to Alaska?” Alex crows excitedly while he sits close to Shaw and watches her with wide, mocha brown eyes. The woman laughs and nods, trying to conjure up any memory from the place. To her, it was rather unremarkable and she was only there for a contract killing.

Of course she’d never tell Alex that, Carl would have her head if she even tried.

Root was just getting to a good part of a conversation with Anthony and Carl when a soft cry is heard from upstairs. Anthony goes to get up, but Elias beats him to it. “I’ll go get her.” The don whispers before pressing a kiss to his lover’s lips and hurrying up the stairs.

She smiles at Anthony when he sits back down heavily. “Been up late?” Root teases, knowing how a child could be. She’d been a nanny for Reese and Finch more than once at this point.

Anthony simply sends her a tired smile.

-:-

When the doorbell rings again Carl is the one to open the door. He steps aside to allow the herd of chilly people into the large home and smiles at the baby carrier. Nicolas is all bundled up from head to toe and looking at him with wide eyes.

Reese had barely set down the ham when he felt a weight clinging to his long legs. Glancing down, he smiles at Alex’s excited expression. “Hey, buddy.” He reaches down to ruffle those dark curls and glances up at Anthony across the room.

Alex looked like a carbon copy of the Italian mobster, minus the scar.

“Hi, John!” Alex jumps up and down a few times before pointing at Bear, who was familiarizing himself with Bruce’s ass before adding, “You promised, John! Doggy magic.” He declares, crossing his thin arms and staring up at Reese expectantly.

“Oh, alright.” John smiles before he crouches down by the table with Alex and they both stare at Bear. “Okay, so if you want him to come to you, all you say is: Hier!”

Bear quickly comes scrambling over at the command and presses sloppy kisses to Alex’s level face. The boy squeals and gently pushes the dog back. “Okay, I can do that!”

Anthony and Carl watch from the kitchen while John has Bear running back and forth merely to entertain their child with ‘magic’. Alex only saw it as such due to the odd language, having only heard a handful of French, Italian and English all his life.

Harold lets Beecher and Carter tend to the rest of their things while he focuses on getting Nicolas out of the thick winter clothes. The boy giggles and squirms a little under his touches, but eventually the Omega had succeeded in getting his child out of the coat.

Soon everyone has become well acquainted with Bruce and Carter keeps giggling over Lexie’s little turkey pajamas while Anthony rocks her. The Alpha finds it surprising that Anthony has had two kids already. She’d had a close friend at the precinct who’d been trying to get pregnant with her husbands for a long time. The doctors claim that Beta’s have a harder time conceiving, but Anthony seemed to be without that curse.

Carl gawks at how big Nicolas has gotten and Shaw laughs at his reaction. “I thought you already had a kid. You should know they grow like weeds.”

“I know, it’s always so amazing though.” He glances over to his own daughter and then down to Alex hugging his legs with a fond grin on his lips. This was his family now. He had more to do than build and empire now, and he was okay with that. Carl knew he’d drop those plans if he had to, for the sake of his family…

Anthony smiles at him in a way that is close to heavenly and it makes him drop all those thoughts and just focus on the now.

-:-

They wait until both Lexie and Nicolas have dozed off before sitting down for the meal. Carter leads them in prayer and they don’t find the fact that they’re all holding hands odd, even though most of the adult’s hands have been weighed down by a gun and the blood of others.

“… And may the lord keep out families safe from harm of any sickness or wound. Amen.” Joss opens her eyes finally when she hears the last ‘amen’ from somebody at the table and they all drop hands. She sends Cal a divine smile that always makes the man a little weak in the knees, and he’s glad that he’s sitting down.

Reese and Finch keep dropping little bits of ham down to Bear, even though both declare their innocence whenever Alex points it out. Anthony and Carl keep an ear out for their restless child and chuckle whenever Root or Sameen nudge each other playfully under the table.

John swears the two women are like children, and sometimes he thinks that Alex is better behaved than them. Alex lets Anthony cut up some of the larger pieces of meat, and Cal finds it oddly satisfying that the mobster could be so tending. Then again, it was his child.

The cop glances at Carter and tries to imagine what a kid of their own would look like. All he can picture is Taylor, and that moment when he graduated from high school, or the time they all partied when he’d been accepted into the college he’d wanted. He considers the young man to be like a son of his own and he’s fine with that. Carter turns to give a confused look when she realizes he’s not digging in like he was a moment ago. He flushes under her stare and lets out a little laugh before stuffing his face again.

Bruce has to compliment the ladies on their yams, and explains that it had been years since somebody had put the golden marshmallows on his. Shaw preens herself proudly under the compliment and Shaw gives a thankful smile when Harold compliments her on the stuffing. Carl is showered with many thanks for the meal and the place to stay, since he was one of the only people who even owned a table large enough for the whole herd of them.

Soon they were all crashed in the living room and trying to recover enough for pie. Nobody felt like watching the Thanksgiving parade and they settle on watching a dog show instead. Alex runs his hands across Bear’s flanks and announces that if he was in a dog show, he’d win the golden medal. Everybody chuckles at that while Alex’s eyes stay fixated on the screen.

Nicolas wakes up a couple minutes later and Harold takes him into a bathroom to tend to his needs. When they come back out, Finch hands him off to John with a simple, “Fresh baby.” statement. The Alpha settles into the couch and presses tiny kisses on the crown of his sons head, and watches as those curious blue eyes take everybody in. While Carl is rocking Lexie, Shaw pipes up.

“Those turkey pj’s are very cute. Where did you boys get them?” She looks up from lazily trailing her fingers through Shaw’s soft hair. The other woman looks too food-sedated to mind the wandering touches. Elias smiles and glances to Anthony for an answer.

“I was up with Lexie one night and saw them on my phone online. It was an impulse buy.” The Beta shrugs and moves to lift himself off the floor. Alex pouts at his absence but cuddles into Bear instead. “Alright, who’s ready for pie?”

All he gets is a few groans.

-:-

When they all finally settle in for pie, Anthony is proud that his cooking coaxed the many appreciative sounds from the group. “You _made_ these?” Cal breathes while he shoves another piece of the apple pie into his mouth. Carter nudges him to gently reprimand his manners.

“All from scratch.” He informs while taking a tiny bite of his pumpkin pie slice. Reese and Finch grin at him.

“You never told us you could bake, Anthony.” Harold muses while he neatly dabs a little bit of whipped cream from his lips. The Beta shrugs nonchalantly.

-:-

Bruce is the last one to leave, and both Anthony and Carl give him a hug and warning to ‘be safe.’ Alex is sleepy after a long day, but he manages to give Bruce a sort of clinging hug and mumble, “Bye-bye Uncle Bruce.” He gives Alex a little hug and then he’s out the door, bundled up in much the same way he’d come a couple of hours earlier.

Anthony carries Lexie upstairs while Carl manages to gather their first child to his chest and follow the Beta up. He makes sure Alex has brushed his teeth and is changed into some warm pajamas before he’s tucking their little boy in the bed across the hall from their own. The covers have rocket ships on them and he sleeps with a stuffed horse. Once Anthony has settled Lexie in her crib, he slips back into Alex’s room and gives him a goodnight kiss.

Carl stares down at his sleepy daughter with a gentle smile on his face. Her hair is thin and golden for now, and her skin is still as soft as it was the first day she was born. The blankets and pillows surrounding her frame will keep her from rolling onto her belly at night and he finds the thoughts comforting. Anthony soundlessly crosses the threshold into their bedroom.

Carl wraps him up in a hug when he gets back into their room, which now doubled as a nursery, and they stand by the window lazily watching while snow falls onto the city outside. The shorter man presses a kiss to Elias’ lips and whispers, “Happy Thanksgiving, boss.”

-:-

Cal laughs while he walks Carter up the steps to her home. She unlocks the door and then glances outside at the snow with a frown. “Calvin…” She whispers fondly, grabbing the man carefully by the wrist and tugging him inside.

The cop blushes and goes to ask what her intentions were, but the detective pulls him into a dizzying kiss and closes the door behind them. “Stay with me tonight…” She whispers against his lips and looks up at him with half-lidded eyes. Cal loves the nights he gets to stay with Carter overnight. He loves the fact that he is her boyfriend.

Settling his hands on her hips, he allows her to guide them to the bedroom. They fall into the cool covers with a mixture of sleepy giggles and her kisses taste like apple pie.

Cal loves that he’s in love with Joss.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Joss.” He whispers against her skin when she starts to tug off his shirt.

-:-

Root waits until they’ve taken off their coats to jump Sameen. The operative smiles against her lips and presses Root against the far wall quickly and easily.

She feels Sam running her fingers through her hair again, and the other woman pushes against her body in a seductive way. All swaying hips and soft breasts that betray the deadly power hidden in their small frames.

They barely make it to the bedroom before Root is suddenly shirtless and the pink bra comes off easily. Sameen runs her hands appreciatively up her smooth side and smiles at the wandering fingers creeping up her black shirt.

While they rest in the afterglow, all curled up in the pleasantly cool air of another safe house they’d claimed as ‘theirs’, Shaw locks their fingers together and kisses the messy locks of hair on Roots head.

“Happy Thanksgiving, sweetie.” She smirks at the pillow Root hits her with. “Okay, fine, Happy Thanksgiving, _honey_.”

-:-

Reese watches Nicolas sleep until Harold comes stumbling from the bathroom with a little yawn. Bear is still curled up by the crib, looking fast asleep with how his body is sprawled out on the floor.

The Alpha gently eases Harold against the bed and curls up around his body with a protective sigh, letting all the tension from the rather busy day they’ve had leave his body slowly. Harold is warm and pliant against his side, breaths coming out in tired little puffs while his body is snugly fitted against Reese’s side like it belongs there.

Harold doesn’t mind the scattered kisses John presses against his neck and closes his eyes to the sounds of Nicolas’ mobile drifting above the crib. While Reese pulls up the soft and cool covers over them, Finch hears John whisper, “Goodnight Harold… and happy Thanksgiving.”

He turns around just slightly to give his mate a gentle, sleepy and slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again.   
> I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT KIDS. At all. I tried to do some research, but kids are hard and gross.  
> Again, random names. Kept Nicolas because I ended up liking it for Rinch.   
> I gave Eliasface two kids with awful plain names, but hey, at least they're cute... right?   
> Carter and Cal are cute together, don't look at me. *curls up*  
> And Shoot! Because they're totally dating and you can't convince me otherwise. I can't see either of them with a child no matter the AU, sorry ladies. You get to keep being bad-ass aunties.  
> NOBODY DIED AND EVERYTHING IS OKAY. 
> 
> Ages of kids and their family members:  
> Rinch – Nicolas (6 months)  
> Eliasface – Alex (2.5 years?? idk) , Lexie (3 months)   
> Calvin Beecher, Carter –Taylor (20)  
> Sameen Shaw, Root – no kids
> 
> I wrote this after writing a four page essay, so sorry if it's lacking my usual charm. I'm tired from eating and thinking to hard over this essay. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!! 
> 
> This took a long time to write and lot of effort. I'd love to hear feedback from ya'll.   
> I wanna see more Cal/Joss and Shoot on here. They're all so adorable. *curls up, sob!*
> 
> *UNEDITED! It's a whole whooping 8 pages and I'm a lazy ass*


End file.
